The Buron
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Beberapa tahun telah berlalu, dan keluarga Namikaze masih belum menyerah meski keberadaan Naruto seolah lenyap ditelan bumi. Disisi lain, gadis itu telah bahagia dengan hidupnya yang baru. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa dirinya masih dicari dan diharapkan kembali/FemNaru/Sequel of Forgotten Diamond/MC
1. Chapter 1

**The Buron**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneela**

* * *

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang telah dilewatinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilihatnya. Banyak pula pelajaran yang diperolehnya. Gadis tanggung yang berusaha mencari jati diri itu kini telah dewasa dan berusia 24 tahun. Telah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kepergiannya. Meninggalkan kehidupan masa lalunya. Menjadi orang baru. Identitas baru. Kehidupan baru. Sebagai Naruto yang baru. Seorang gadis petualang yang menjelajahi tiap negara dimana kakinya ingin melangkah. Menuangkannya dalam berbagai kisah. Membaginya pada mereka yang haus akan petualangan. Merasakan kebebasan. Memenuhi impian.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Pemandangan sore hari itu tampak indah. Semburat jingga diujung senja. Matahari seolah menyelam, ingin bersembunyi di kedalaman lautan. Membiarkan malam menyapa bersama langit penuh bintang.

Ah, Naruto selalu suka melihatnya. Seolah, matahari tenggelam diantara garis batas, antara langit dan lautan. Lalu menghilang, tertelan gelapnya malam.

Tersenyum, gadis itu pun meraih gelas _cappuchino_ dihadapannya dan meneguknya sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari sebuah restoran terkenal bertema _outdoor_ di tepi pantai kota Ame.

 _Ah, alam ini memang indah_ – batinnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sumimasen, bolehkan kami bergabung?" Suara asing yang meminta ijin untuk bergabung itu membuat gadis bersurai merah pendek yang dikuncir tinggi itu mendongak. Pandangannya menemukan dua orang gadis dan tiga orang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Semua kursi sudah penuh…" Tambah pemuda bersurai merah yang bertanya padanya tadi.

Menurunkan cangkirnya, Naruto menatap kesekelilingnya dan… Benar, semua meja telah penuh – baik benar-benar terisi penuh atau pun tidak – dan hanya dirinya seorang yang duduk di satu meja, seorang diri.

"Ah, silahkan" Ujarnya kemudian sambil menggeser barang-barangnya. Mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas, Naruto merasa sudah waktunya dirinya pergi. Toh, pemandangan yang ingin dilihatnya sudah selesai. Matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya salah seorang gadis yang melihatnya beberes dengan nada tanya dan ekspresi tak enak.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, "Ya" Jawabnya sambil berdiri. "Aku sudah melihat apa yang ingin ku lihat, jadi…" Meengedikkan bahunya dan memakai _bucket hat_ putihnya. "Sudah saatnya untuk pergi" Lanjutnya.

Menyampirkan ranselnya pada bahu kanannya gadis itu melanjutkan, "Bukan karena kedatangan kalian kok, tenang saja" Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada gadis itu.

"Sampai jumpa" Pamitnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda-pemudi dimejanya tadi. Meninggalkan beberapa sosok yang menatapnya tak berkedip, seolah menggali ingatan akan sosoknya yang terasa familiar.

Sepertinya, esok hari dia harus segera meninggalkan kota Ame dan memulai kembali perjalannya. Tak baik terlalu lama tinggal di sebuah kota. Dan dengan senyuman gadis itu pun segera kembali ke penginapan yang telah dihuninya semingguan ini.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Konoha, kota kesekian yang akhirnya bias dikunjunginya. Ah, sudah lama sekali dirinya tak berkunjung. Sangat lama, hingga ia lupa. Kapankah terakhir kali dirinya kesana?

Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, Naruto keluar dari stasiun kereta –setelah menaiki _Rapid Resort Shirakami_ \- menuju jalan raya. Melihat keadaan Konoha sekarang… Ah, ternyata sudah banyak yang berubah. Berarti, sudah sangat lama dirinya tidak kemari.

Lihatlah gedung-gedung tinggi itu. Menutupi pandangannya dari gunung Akuma yang dulu bisa terlihat begitu keluar dari stasiun kereta listrik Gyuuki. Sepanjang jalan, tampak pertokoan yang tak pernah dilihatnya dulu telah berjejer rapi. Konoha memang telah banyak berubah, menjadi lebih modern dan kehilangan keasriannya. Dulu, seingatnya, Konoha adalah kota paling hijau dan asri yang pernah dikunjunginya. Tapi kini, Konoha tak ubahnya kota lain. Modern, metropolis, yang artinya juga – panas. Suhu Konoha kini, tak beda jauh dengan Suna.

Berhenti di sebuah halte bis terdekat, Naruto berniat keliling Konoha sebelum mencari penginapan. Sudah diputuskannya. Dia akan tinggal di kota ini selama seminggu. Apapun yang terjadi, pada hari ke tujuh, gadis itu akan pergi. Tekadnya dalam hati.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam seminggu ke depan? Seperti apa yang terjadi pada kota-kota lainnya. Apakah ada teman baru yang membuatnya enggan pergi? Atau justru sebaliknya, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pergi?

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Matahari masih berada di atas kepala, menandakan baru tengah hari. Tak perlu menengok jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, karena letak matahari sudah menunjukkan waktunya. Langkah kaki jenjangnya membawanya pada sebuah café. _Lavenda's Café_ namanya.

Bunyi denting lonceng berbunyi kala dirinya membuka pintu dan langsung disapa seorang maid dengan senyum ceria. Sejenak, Naruto tertegun melihat senyum itu. Ada ketulusan, yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Ah, betapa unik pelayanan di café ini. Mereka benar-benar memperkerjakan orang dengan hati.

 _"Ojou-sama,_ silahkan duduk di meja manapun yang Anda suka. Atau, Anda ingin duduk di meja atas? Kami memiliki meja di lantai atas dengan tema _outdoor_ " Jelas sang maid dengan ramah.

"Aa, saya ingin meja diujung sana saja" Balas Naruto dengan senyum ramah sambil menunjuk pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

"Baiklah, mari saya antar" Sang maid membawanya menuju meja yang dituju, bahkan menarikkan kursi untuknya. Ah, seperti pelayanan restoran kelas atas, meski tema café ini cenderung lebih sederhana. Terasa seperti rumah sendiri, jika Naruto bisa menambahkan.

Pelayan itu kemudian menyerahkan buku menú yang tersedia di atas meja. Sambil menunggu Naruto memilih, pelayan itu dengan setia berdiri di samping Naruto. Dengan sigap mencatat pesanan Naruto dan mohon diri untuk menyiapkan pesanan Naruto.

"Ah, nona" Panggilan Naruto yang cenderung sopan membuat sang maid berhenti dan kembali.

"Hai, _Ojou-sama?"_

"Bisakah aku memainkan piano itu?" Naruto menunjuk piano di tengah ruangan itu. Sejenak pelayan itu mengerjapkan mata terkejut, dikiranya ada hal salah yang telah dilakukannya atau yang lain, sehingga dirinya sempat merasa was-was.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh, Ojou-sama. Hanya saja, saya harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada manajer café kami" Jawabnya merasa tak enak. Bukan maksudnya menolak, tapi kita kan tidak bisa serta merta memperbolehkan orang memainkan piano itu dihadapan pengunjung. Apalagi, jika permainan orang itu tidak terlalu bagus. Meski bukan itu yang dipikirkan sang maid.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa. Bolehkah saya minta tolong untuk memanggilkan manager café ini, nona?" Sang maid segera mengangguk dan pergi begitu Naruto tidak memerlukan sesuatu yang lain.

Sambil menunggu, Naruto membawa laptop yang selama ini selalu menemaninya. Juga membantu kehidupannya. Menyalakan tombol power, gadis itu pun menunggu proses _loading Windows_ sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sejenak, pikirannya kembali pada bayangan tiga tahun yang lalu. Kala dirinya keluar dari rumah keluarganya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, gadis itu kembali menatap lurus layar laptop silvernya. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, dan dirinya sudah memutuskan membuangnya. Melupakan siapa dia, dan menjadi dirinya yang baru. Tekadnya dalam hati.

Tapi sungguh, ada waktu dimana dia merindukan mereka yang entah bagaimana kabarnya kini. Gadis itu bahkan tak mau repot-repot mencari informasi mengenai keluarganya, meski informasi itu tersedia di berbagai media. Ah, bahkan gadis itu lebih sering menghindari jika ada barita yang mengabarkan mereka. Baginya, Namikaze Naruto sudah tiada. Hanya ada dirinya. Naruna Ishida.

Melepaskan _bucket hat-_ nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, Naruto –atau mulai kita panggil Naruna- kini membuka phonselnya yang menampilkan beberapa pesan, dan pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah pesan dari Sarutobi Kurenai. Kepala editor penerbit novelnya, yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri. Disentuhnya tombol kanan dan terpampang sebuah pesan didalamnya.

 **[** Novelmu kembali _best seller. Congrat's wherever you're_ - **Kurenai]**

Tersenyum singkat dibalasnya pesan itu dengan ucapan terima kasih sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kembali tatapannya beralih pada laptopnya, membuka file kerangka novel terbarunya. Novel yang akan berlatarkah kota Konoha. Dan inilah alasan utama gadis itu berada di kota ini.

 _"Ojou-sama"_ Panggilan halus itu membuat Naruna mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok maid yang tadi menyambutnya dan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Ini manajer café kami, Sabaku Gaara" Maid itu memperkenalkan Naruna pada manajer café-nya.

"Aaa, ha'i... Saya Naruna Ishida" Naruna mengulurkan tangannya pada Sabaku Gaara yang dibalas pemuda itu cepat. Tatapan pemuda itu datar, tak ada kesan ramah sama sekali. Tapi meski begitu, Naruna tahu jika itu memang sifat pemuda itu. Karena Naruna sudah terbiasa membaca kharakter orang selama petualangannya.

"Saya ingin memainkan piano disana, jika boleh" Tambah Naruna setelah jabatan tangan mereka selesai.

"Ah, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruna dengan tangan terulur pada sang maid yang masih setia mendampingi mereka.

"A-ano, _watashi_ Matsuri Tanaka. _Yoroshiku"_ Ujar gadis itu setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, terkejut dengan sikap Naruna yang tidak biasa didapatinya dari pelanggan lain.

"Naruna Ishida _desu. Yoroshiku,_ Matsuri-san" Balas Naruna dengan senyuman sambil melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Ha-hai" Balas Matsuri, masih terkejut.

"Ah, jadi Sabaku-san. Bolehkah saya memainkan piano disana?" Tanya Naruna mengembalikan atensinya pada Gaara, yang sempat terlupa.

"Kau bisa memainkannya, kan?" Pertanyaan bernada sarkastik itu membuat Naruna tertawa kecil. Gadis itu bukannya tersinggung karena dia jelas tahu kekhawatiran Gaara sebagai manajer yang mengelola café ini. Jadi dengan mantap gadis itu mengangguk.

" _I think not bad for a beginner_ " Ucapan Naruto yang santai membuat pemuda itu mengangguk. Bersyukur juga gadis dihadapannya tidak tersinggung dengan sikapnya. Bagaimanapun, dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan kesalahan yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalu kembali terulang. Memalukan jika café elit seperti ini harus memperdengarkan permainan orang yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan nada _do_ dengan _re_.

"Ah, dan tidak perlu dipakaikan mikrofon. Karena aku hanya ingin mencari inspirasi ketika memainkannya, bukan untuk seseorang" Penjelasan Naruna membuat alis pemuda tampan itu naik, mengabaikan bahasa Naruna yang mulai bicara tidak formal. Inspirasi?

"Aku seorang penulis" Naruna tersenyum menjelaskan. "Dan aku butuh inspirasi untuk menuliskan cerita mengenai seorang pianis yang memulai karirnya di sebuah café"

Gaara dan Matsuri mengangguk dalam hati. Wajar jika seorang penulis ingin mendalami ceritanya, dia akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh kharakter ceritanya.

"Anda bisa duduk disini hingga permainan saya selesai, untuk mempertimbangkan bolehkan saya memainkannya lagi hingga seminggu ke depan" Ucapan Naruna kembali membuat alis Gaara naik. Bahkan, kening pemuda itu mengernyit dalam dengan tingkah tak biasa pelanggannya ini.

"Aku hanya akan berada di kota ini seminggu, jadi Aku butuh banyak inspirasi untuk menyelesaikan ceritaku secepat mungkin"

"Baiklah" Gaara mengangguk singkat sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruna.

"Kau bisa memainkannya dan aku akan menilainya"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn" Balas pemuda itu.

"Astaga, arigatou. Kau baik sekali, Sabaku-san" Naruna tersenyum sumringah, membuat pemuda itu terpana sejenak sebelum mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Arigatou juga, Matsuri-san. Aku akan kesana dulu. Jaa na" Pamit Naruna semangat menuju panggung, tempat sebuah grand piano berada.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang aneh, Matsuri?" Ucapan Gaara, yang tak lain adalah teman sang maid membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Gaara. Dia bahkan sangat ramah padaku yang hanya seorang maid. Dan melihat tatapannya tadi, aku tahu dia tulus" Ucapan Matsuri membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Aku tahu itu memang sifatnya, Gaara. Bukan untuk menarik perhatianmu seperti gadis lain" Pemuda itu pun mengangguk membenarkan sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruna yang membuka grand piano itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku harus segera menyiapkan pesanannya. Kau temanilah dia nanti. Siapa tahu kalian bisa berteman" Ujar Matsuri sambil terkikik, membayangkan sesuatu yang justru membuat pemuda itu memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Ah, kebiasaan. Gadis berambut coklat itu benar-benar tidak peka dengan perasaannya. Betapa malang nasibmu, nak!

Suara lembut dari permainan piano Naruna membuat atensi banyak orang teralih padanya. Suasana mendadak hening, karena permainan itu tidak menggunakan mikrofon. Jadilah mereka memilih diam jika ingin mendengarkan permainan gadis itu yang sangat bagus dan menyentuh hati.

 _Dia jelas-jelas bukan pemula. Meski dia juga bukan seorang pro_ – Batin Gaara memperhatikan permainan Naruna.

 _ **River Flows in You**_ by **Yiruma**.

Jemari lentik gadis itu memainkannya dengan bagitu apik. Kedua matanya terpejam, membayangkan seolah dirinya sebagai tokoh utama yang berada dalam cerita novelnya.

Naruna memainkannya untuk menggambarkan kehidupan seorang pianis yang mempercayakan masa depannya pada apa yang telah dipercayainya. Musik sebagai bagian dari kehidupannya. Seorang gadis yang meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk musik. Panggilan jiwanya. Ditemani sosok penggenggam hatinya, yang selalu memotivasinya dalam mengejar mimpinya.

Seperti dirinya, Naruna melepaskan segala emosinya pada permainannya. Dirinya yang percaya pada impiannya. Dirinya yang rela meninggalkan rumah untuk mengejar mimpinya. Mengejar kebebasan yang telah lama terenggut, dan melepaskan segala luka hatinya.

 _Tou-san, Kaa-san…_

Bayangan senyuman kedua orang tuanya, kembali membayangi dirinya. Senyuman dimasa lalu, yang masih terpatri erat dalam hati dan ingatannya.

 _Nii-san, Nee-san…_

Senyuman Kurama dan Naruko dimasa lalu. Tawa mereka kala masa kanak-kanak. Berlarian di padang bunga peternakan Konoha yang asri. Kebersamaan yang telah lama terenggut dan hampir terlupakan olehnya. Senyuman Naruko dewasa dan tangisannya saat terakhir mereka bertemu, tanpa sang kakak sadari siapa dirinya.

 _Inilah pilihanku…_

Kepergiaannya dari keluarga Namikaze. Pelariannya dalam mewujudkan impian. Pelariannya dalam upaya meninggalkan segala duka dan lara yang tak berkesudahan. Pelarían, yang membuatnya bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang. Pilihan yang tak pernah disesalinya hingga kini. Karena ada tiadanya dirinya, bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipertanyakan. Atau bahkan pertahankan.

 _Inilah jalan dan kehidupanku…_

Senyuman Naruna membuat semua orang menyadari, jika gadis itu sudah menetapkan hatinya. Mempercayakan mimpinya. Inilah pilihan hidupnya, dan gadis itu tak akan pernah menyesalinya.

Suara tepuk tangan serta merta membahana begitu gadis itu menyelesaikan permainannya, setelah sejenak keheningan yang diiringi membuka mata.

" _Bravo!_ " Teriak para pengunjung.

"Bagus sekali!"

"Meski bukan seorang pro, permainannya cukup bagus" Komentar pengunjung yang lain.

Dan tepuk tangan dari permainan itu membuat Naruna mengerjapkan mata bingung. Bukankah dirinya tak menyalakan mikrofon?

Menelengkan kepalanya bingung, gadis itu baru saja sadar jika Gaara telah berdiri disampingnya. Dan mikrofon dihadapannya dalam posisi _on_. Sepertinya, pemuda itulah yang menyalakannya tadi. Mungkin, saking menghayati lagu itu, dirinya jadi tidak sadar jika suara permainannya sudah diperkeras oleh mikrofon.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus untuk ukuran pemula" Ucapan bernada sarkastik dari Gaara membuat gadis itu nyengir kuda.

Menundukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu pun memperhatikan lebih jeli wajah Naruna. Membuat gadis itu merasa jengah dengan kening yang dikerutkan.

"Aa, tapi aku tidak berbohong jika aku hanya pemula" Well, Naruna menganggap dirinya pemula karena memang dirinya kini jarang memainkan piano. Dan dirinya juga tidak pernah mengikuti kursus. Hanya melihat permainan seseorang, kemudian berlatih keras bersama sahabat dekatnya, Amaru. Karena ketika memainkan piano, Naruna bisa mengekspresikan perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkannya.

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya sambil bersedekap. Mengabaikan teriakan pengunjung yang menyuruh Naruna kembali memainkan piano.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memainkannya hingga seminggu ke depan" Ucapan Gaara sontak membuat Naruna berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu penuh binar bahagia dari balik kacamatanya.

 _"Hontouni?"_

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" Gaara menatap lurus Naruna yang masih memasang senyum bahagia.

"Kau harus memainkannya dan menyenangkan para pengunjung café ini" Mendengar syarat dari pemuda itu sontak membuat Naruna mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Tak masalah. Toh, dia juga ingin memainkan lebih banyak lagu dan mendapatkan inspirasi sebanyak mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, bawakan beberapa lagu lagi untuk menyenangkan pengunjung. Baru kau boleh kembali ketempatmu" Perintah Gaara dengan nada datar, namun ada binar senang dimatanya yang bisa Naruna lihat.

Dan meski sikap Gaara menyebalkan, anehnya Naruna justru tidak ambil pusing. Dirinya dengan senang hati memainkan kembali grand piano dihadapannya. Membawakan lagu-lagu yang ingin dimainkannya dengan suka cita. Lagu ceria penuh semangat, juga lagu sedih yang mengiris hati.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Oke, siapa yang pengen sequel FD? Angkat tangaaan :D

Hehe, sebenernya emang pengen bikin MC kok, cuma dari pada nanti ceritanya terlalu banyak yang putar balik (meski chap esok ada fb buat kepergiannya, sih XD), jadi dibikin dulu alasan Naruto keluar dari rumah. Jadi yaaaa, begitulah #nyengir

Anggap saja ini prolog perjalanan hidup Naruto dan petualangannya, ne #kedip2soim

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ;)

 _See you next chap_ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Buron**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneela**

 **.**

* * *

 **.0.**

 **WARNING!**

 **(Cerita GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch,** **banyak typo** **dE-eL-eL)**

 **.0.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Flashback three years ago…**_

Setelah tertidur selama satu jam, Naruto terbangun dengan mata bengkak bekas menangis. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, gadis itu menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan sendu.

Tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di rumah ini. Terlalu menyakitkan. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat. Tak ada jalan lain selain pergi, jika ingin menjaga kewarasannya tetap utuh dan tidak membawa kemalangan bagi keluarga ini. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan keluarganya malu hanya karena kegilaannya yang diakibatkan depresi berkepanjangan. Tidak, dia tidak bisa dan tidak boleh.

Beranjak menuju kamar mandi, gadis itu pun membersihkan diri. Berharap air dapat membantu pikirannya lebih jernih. Menenangkan hatinya dan membantunya mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, gadis itu pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan jubah handuk. Berjalan menuju lemari besar pakaiannya, gadis itu menatap satu persatu tumpukan baju dihadapannya. Ada banyak baju yang dibelikan oleh keluarganya –orang suruhan kedua orang tuanya- dan semua itu sama sekali bukan seleranya.

Ditumpukan paling bawah, gadis itu mengambil kaos berlengan pendek berwarna putih bertuliskan ' _Freedom'_ , gadis itu pun segera memakainya. Berikut celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Juga sebuah jaket kulit yang berada pada tumpukan paling bawah, yang tak pernah disentuhnya sejak bertahun-tahun. Hadiah ulang tahun dari kakeknya –Hashirama- sebelum meninggal bertahun silam. Satu-satunya keluarga yang masih memperhatikannya, yang sayangnya kini telah tiada.

Begitu selesai berpakaian, gadis itu kembali membuka pintu lemari di sisi kanan ranjang tidurnya. Lemari yang berisikan tas, perhiasan, juga perlengkapan lain yang dulunya biasa dia gunakan pada masa sekolah menengah atas.

"Sudah lama sekali…" Bisiknya melihat sebuah ransel berwarna hijau navy. Ransel yang sama dengan milik gadis lain, yang menghilang bertahun silam. Air matanya terasa menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, membuat gadis itu segera menggeleng dan mengambil tas itu keluar dari dalam lemari.

Tatapan gadis itu kembali terpaku pada laci di tengah lemari, yang hanya sesekali dirinya buka. Laci yang berisikan rahasianya, tempat kerja kerasnya selama ini yang tidak diketahui oleh keluarganya. Laci tempat tabungannya. Hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai penulis novel dengan _penname_ _Shine_ , penulis artikel lepas mengenai seni dan _proofreader_ _freelance_. Naruto memiliki kemampuan musik klasik dan sedikit modern. Gadis itu mampu memainkan gitar dan piano yang digelutinya untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya. Melepaskan luka-luka hatinya.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya laci itu dengan kunci yang selalu dibawanya, yang dijadikannya bandul kalungnya. Begitu terbuka, dibelainya buku tabungan itu. Entah apa yang dulu dipikirkannya, kala membuat buku tabungan itu dengan nama temannya. Bahkan meminta bantuan tanda tangan pada temannya yang –sangat aneh karena suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyelidiki daerah-daerah baru untuk tempat singgahnya nanti jika bisa mewujudkan impiannya- namun dipercayainya. Amaru Sora. Gadis kaya yang sama sepertinya, dan lebih dulu memilih pergi meninggalkan rumahnya karena –ehm- well, dipaksa dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak diinginkannya. Mereka bersahabat, karena memiliki mimpi yang sama. Berkeliling dunia. Kebebasan dari segala aturan yang menyesakkan. Mencari kebahagiaan yang tak pernah mereka dapatkan selama ini karena keluarganya yang sibuk dan mengacuhkan mereka.

"Sepertinya, aku akan segera menyusulmu… Amaru-chan" Bisiknya dengan senyuman. Ah, sudah setahun dia tak bertemu gadis itu. Rasanya Naruto rindu mendengar setiap celotehannya mengenai tempat mana saja yang akan dikunjunginya nanti. Mungkin, sekarang gadis itu sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu. Dan pikiran itu membuat senyumnya semakin merekah.

 _Aku akan segera menyusulmu, teman_ – bisik hatinya mantap.

Sudah saatnya dia meninggalkan tempat menyakitkan ini. Toh, tak ada bedanya dia ada atau tidak. Keluarga ini tak akan kehilangan dirinya. Dia yakin itu.

Karenanya, dengan mantap diambilnya buku tabungan itu, juga sebuah phonsel yang jarang digunakannya. Bukan karena jeleknya, namun karena phonsel itu hanya digunakannya untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Memang tak sebagus pemberian orang tuanya, miliknya yang dibeli dengan uang orang tuanya. Namun phonsel itu murni hasil jerih payahnya.

Memasukkannya kedalam ransel bersama buku tabungannya, tatapan Naruto kembali terpaku pada sebuah kardus tempat sebuah benda persegi panjang yang menjadi bonus hasil dari novelnya yang laris dipasaran. Sebuah laptop, yang baru dipakainya sekali, sebelum disembunyikan karena takut ketahuan kakaknya yang kala itu tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya untuk menyuruhnya mengikuti pesta keluarganya. Pesta yang justru membuatnya semakin merasa tersisih, terlupakan.

 _Mungkin sebaiknya aku membawa barang-barang yang tidak mereka ketahui, agar mereka tak bisa menemukanku_ – batinnya mantap sambil segera memasukkan barang-barang yang sekiranya tidak diketahui orang sebagai miliknya. Sebagai milik putri bungsu Namikaze yang terkenal dengan _image_ manja.

Begitu selesai, Naruto meletakkan phonsel dan dompet beserta semua isinya berikut kartu identitas dan kartu debit, kredit dkk yang jarang dipakainya diatas meja belajarnya. Toh, dia tak lagi memerlukannya. Dia ingin pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, dan tak ingin ditemukan. Dan begitu kakinya melangkah keluar dari rumah ini, dia dengan mantap keluar dari keluarga Namikaze. Dia bukan lagi bagian dari mereka. Dia bukan lagi Naruto, putri keluarga kaya yang manja.

 _ **Flashback off….**_

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruna turun dari panggung setelah membawakan 5 buah lagu klasik dan modern yang berhasil membuat pengunjung senang. Bahkan Gaara –manajer café itu- memilih duduk menemaninya di meja begitu Matsuri selesai menghidangkan pesanan gadis itu.

"Jadi, kau hanya kemari untuk mencari inspirasi?" Tanya pria itu begitu Naruna duduk dihadapannya dan mulai menyalakan laptopnya yang tadi sempat dimatikan begitu mendapat ijin manggung(?).

"Huum" Naruna mengangguk membenarkan. Tak menyadari tatapan tertarik Gaara akan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau bilang kau pemula, tapi permainanmu tadi tak seperti seorang pemula" Ulang pria itu mengomentari permainannya. Membuat Naruna tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang masih pemula kok" Kembali Naruna menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Jangan berbohong padaku" Ujar Gaara sambil bersidekap. Merasa dibohongi.

"Serius, Sabaku-san" Balas Naruna santai.

"Gaara saja" Potong pria itu cepat, sangat tidak biasa. Padahal, biasanya pria itu sangat pemilih dan anti bersikap ramah-tamah pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi pada Naruna? Pria itu seperti merasa nyaman. Seolah berjumpa kawan lama.

"Oke. Aku tidak berbohong padamu jika aku seorang pemula, Gaara. Karena aku memang hanya pernah belajar dan berlatih dengan temanku sebentar." Naruna menatap pria itu lembut. Seolah-olah Gaara adalah sahabat lamanya. Baginya, menjalin persahabatan dengan banyak orang sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengikuti kursus, dan sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya. Jadi… yah" Naruna mengangkat bahu. "Kuanggap aku pemula. Bukan begitu?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap Gaara.

Pria itu menatap Naruna dengan kening berkerut, memastikan tak ada kebohongan dari kata-kata gadis dihadapannya.

"Baiklah" Ujarnya setelah merasa itu bukan urusannya. Lagi pula, ada apa sih dengan dirinya? Tumben-tumbenan dirinya bisa sok akrab dengan orang asing yang bahkan belum ada setengah hari dikenalnya. Bahkan bisa merasa nyaman, seolah mereka sudah lama saling mengenal?

Naruna mulai membuka _file_ _ms_. _word_ -nya, menampakkan lembar kerja sebagian novel terbarunya. Sambil menunggu _loading_ , gadis itu pun mengambil _cappuccino_ -nya dan menyesapnya pelan.

Ah, sempurna. Rasanya sama seperti _cappuccino_ yang biasa dinikmatinya di London.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Ah, kau tadi bilang hanya 7 hari berada disini. Kenapa?" Gaara bertanya setelah keheningan diantara mereka.

Pria itu akhirnya meminta Matsuri untuk membawakannya secangkir _espresso_ untuk menemaninya mengerjakan pekerajaannya. Karena tidak mungkin mengajak Naruna yang sedang menulis mengobrol terus menerus. Pria itu pun akhirnya mengambil laptopnya dan beberapa berkas yang harus dikerjakannya hari itu. Suasananya berbeda, ketika mengerjakan tugas sendiri diruangannya yang sepi –meski dia menyukai kesunyian- dengan ditemani seseorang di meja café.

"Hm?" Naruna mendongak menatap Gaara dari balik kacamatanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku jarang menetap di satu kota lebih dari seminggu. Yah, begitulah" Mengedikkan bahunya gadis itu kembali menulis.

Kening Gaara mengernyit. Jarang menetap lebih dari seminggu? Berarti, gadis itu sudah mengunjungi banyak kota?

"Apa kau sedang menjelajah? Berkeliling dunia, mungkin?" Dan pertanyaan Gaara membuat kedua jemari Naruna berhenti mengetik. Ah, keliling dunia, ya?

"Hmm… Begitulah" Jawabnya miris. Ah, dia jadi ingat hal mengerikan yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Yang membuatnya harus menunda perjalanannya lebih dari setengah tahun lamanya. Membuatnya menetap di sebuah negara baru, sebuah kota yang mengenalkannya kembali akan makna keluarga yang –telah lama tak dirasakannya.

"Benarkah?" Mengabaikan pekerjaannya, Gaara menatap penuh Naruna. Penasaran.

"Sudah kemana saja?"

"Hmmm…" Mengernyit sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Kurang lebih sepertiga Benua Asia, separuh Eropa, beberapa Negara bagian Amerika" Mengangguk pasti, gadis itu pun tersenyum sumringah.

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow" Naruna terkikik geli. Tidak percaya pria seperti Gaara akan berekspresi seperti itu. "Sayangnya aku belum sempat pergi ke Afrika"

"Kenapa?" Gaara menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Karena satu dua hal. Yah, begitulah" Jawab Naruna dengan susah payah. Menahan setiap kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya yang terkadang sulit dikendalikan jika sudah merasa nyaman pada seseorang.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Hampir empat jam berlalu, dan hari sudah mulai beranjak sore. Hampir jam empat sore, dan Naruna belum membeli keperluan untuk seminggu ke depan. Gadis itu pun membereskan barang-barangnya, berniat untuk segera pergi.

Tepat saat dirinya akan beranjak meninggalkan café setelah seluruh barang-barang masuk dalam ranselnya, phonselnya berdering menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan datang. Tampak sebuah nama yang sangat familiar dari layar _smartphone_ -nya.

 _Zoey Evergreen is calling…_ \- _France_

Sebuah panggilan dari sahabatnya yang menetap di Perancis.

" _Hello, Zoey…_ " Sapanya setelah menyentuh tombol hijau.

" _Ruru!_ " Sebuah teriakan berkekuatan dahsyat(?) membuatnya segera menjauhkan _smartphone_ merah hadiah dari sang _Oppa_ kesayangannya, dari telinganya.

Ah, sahabat karibnya itu benar-benar tidak pernah berubah. Selalu penuh semangat, bahkan dalam sambungan telepon sekalipun.

" _Yes, I am_ "

" _Dimana kau sekarang? Kau tak lupa bukan, pada pameran lukisanku minggu depan? Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus datang kemari sehari sebelum acara, titik!_ " Cerocos gadis manis diseberang sana dalam bahasa Perancis fasih.

"Satu-satu, _dear…_ " Balas Naruna lembut dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen british. Tak lupa, bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum lembut dan binar geli yang tertangkap sepasang _jade_ Gaara yang terus memperhatikannya.

Diseberang sana, Zoey hanya mendengus. Sedikit merasa malu sebenarnya dengan salah satu kebiasaannya jika berhubungan dengan _best buddy_ -nya itu.

" _First_ , aku sedang di Jepang sekarang – Stop!" Tegas Naruna kala mendengar Zoey akan menyela.

"Aku berada di Konoha, lebih tepatnya _dear…_ " Lanjutnya menenangkan. Sejenak, keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya. Hanya suara nafas memburu Zoey yang terdengar dari sambungan telepon, dan Naruna dengan senang hati memberi gadis itu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Beberapa saat, hingga Naruna merasa cukup dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Second_ , tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Pameran itu dilakukan tanggal 19 juli, dan itu tepat 8 hari dari sekarang. Aku masih punya waktu seminggu untuk proyek baruku sebelum mengunjungimu di Perancis" Jelasnya kalem

" _Kau… benar-benar… di Jepang?_ " Suara Zoey sarat akan ketidakpercayaan dan getaran ketakutan.

"Ya" Naruna menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana diriku, jika hatiku sudah berkehendak akan sesuatu" Tersenyum miris dalam hati.

Bahkan, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruna tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk pergi ke negara yang bahkan sudah tak ingin dikunjunginya. Untung saja, tak pernah terbersit pikirannya untuk pulang ke Suna.

Deg.

Apa dia barus aja memikirkan kata – _pulang_?

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruna pun mengatakan pada Zoey agar tidak khawatir padanya sebelum menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Mengabaikan Gaara yang sejak tadi menatap penasaran padanya dalam diam. Mengamati setiap ekspresi lembut penuh kasih sayang yang gadis itu tampakkan. Tanpa tahu percakapan _absurd_ itu terjadi dalam dua bahasa– English-France –yang terjadi dihadapannya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruna baru saja pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan dengan menenteng beberapa bungkusan besar berisi pakaian dan kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Sebelum berangkat tadi, Zoey memberitahunya lewat _sms_ jika apartemen sahabat mereka –Kurama Yakumo- sedang kosong karena gadis itu sedang pergi ke luar kota dan Naruna bisa menggunakannya. Kunci apartemen itu dititipkan ke resepsionis dan Yakumo sudah menghubungi resepsionis apartemen itu sehingga Naruna bisa langsung meminta kuncinya.

Gadis itu berjalan dari halte bus menuju apartemen yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Jangan tanya kenapa gadis itu lebih memilih naik bus dari pada taksi yang langsung bisa menurunkannya di depan apartemen. Bukan karena biaya, tentu saja. Tapi karena trauma yang terjadi dimasa lalunya. Dan Naruna sedang tak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Terlalu mengerikan dan bisa membuatnya panas dingin serta gemetar ketakutan.

Baru saja Naruna ingin menyeberang, dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil yang menyeberang tanpa melihat kiri kanan ke arahnya.

" _Oh God_ " Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruna pun berlari menuju gadis kecil itu, menyelamatkannya dari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kirinya. Membuat mereka berdiri diam di tengah jalan dengan gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

" _Mama_ " Dan ucapan gadis itu yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama dengan isak tangis, membuat tubuhnya menegang. Apalagi, pelukan erat dari gadis kecil itu membuatnya tak bisa menjauhkan diri darinya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruna masih mematung ditempatnya dengan gadis kecil yang masih juga memeluknya dengan erat. Masih menangis, dan tak mau melonggarkan pelukannya sama sekali.

Tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang berada di kiri kanannya, Naruna memutuskan menepi setelah memunguti barang-barangnya sambil menggendong gadis kecil itu. Dan begitu sampai di pinggir jalan, tubuh gadis itu pun melemas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai trotoar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" Tanya beberapa orang padanya yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

 _For God Sake!_ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?

Ugh. Kepalanya pusing. Kilasan masa lalu berputar dikepalanya. Kilasan mengerikan yang membuat perutnya mual. Belum lagi tangis bocah dalam gendongannya, membuat sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Ano… _Lil girl_ " Menghela nafas kecil sejenak, dibelainya rambut panjang gadis kecil itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "Sayang… Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisiknya lirih membuat gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Usapan tangannya yang lemah membuat tangis itu mulai mereda.

"Kau bisa berdiri, Nak?" Seorang wanita paruh baya nampak prihatin melihatnya.

"Aa, sa-saya baik-baik saja, Nyonya" Balasnya terbata. Dibantu beberapa orang, Naruna mulai berdiri.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya ibu itu khawatir melihat wajah pucatnya. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang bergunjing, mengiranya sebagai ibu yang tidak bertanggungjawab. _Bloody Hell!_ Anak kepala mereka? Pacaran saja belum pernah, gimana mau punya anak? Makinya dalam hati.

"Disana" Tunjuk Naruna pada bangunan apartemen didepannya. "Baiklah, ayo kuantar" Ajak wanita baik hati itu.

"Terima kasih, saya akan pulang sendiri saja"

"Kau pucat sekali, Nak. Kebetulan aku juga tinggal disana. Mari, aku akan menemanimu" Dan wanita itu membantunya membawa barang bawaannya. Mereka berjalan menuju bangunan apartemen, meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau penghuni baru apartemen ini?" Tanya wanita paruh baya yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Yugao Uzuki itu.

" _Ie_ , saya bukan penghuni baru apartemen ini" Naruna membenarkan posisi gadis yang kini telah tenang, namun tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruna. Seolah, gadis kecil itu takut jika pelukannya terlepas, Naruna akan hilang menginggalkannya.

"Saya hanya menempati apartemen sahabat saya selama dia pergi keluar kota" Yugao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama temanmu itu? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya."

"Namanya Kurama Yakumo, Bibi"

"Benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali. Apartemen kami sebelahan. Hah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi aku tidak akan khawatir meninggalkanmu nanti. Kau bisa langsung memanggilku jika butuh bantuan nanti" Yugao menghembuskan nafas lega, sebelum menatap Naruna selidik.

"Lalu, Naru-chan. Apa gadis kecil ini putrimu?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu muncul juga. Bagaimanapun, Naruna tampak seperti seorang ibu yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Meninggalkan anaknya sendirian, sampai hampir saja tertabrak karena mengejarnya. Padahal, Naruna kenal saja tidak dengan gadis kecil didekapannya ini.

"Bukan, Bibi" Naruna menghela nafas panjang.

 _For God Sake!_ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada anak orang nemplok padanya kaya lem dan – Naruna melirik gadis kecil bersurai indigo didekapannya – sama sekali tak mau melepaskan lehernya.

"Bahkan saya tidak sama sekali tidak mengenalnya" Yugao menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa? Lalu-" Yugao menatap keduanya bergantian. "Kenapa dia memanggilmu - _mama?_ " Naruna memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang lagi. Semoga saja tindakannya ini tidak membuat kebahagiaannya berkurang.

"Saya sendiri juga terkejut, Bibi. Sungguh." Menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih pening, Naruna menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil gadis dihadapannya.

"Nah, adik kecil… Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lembut membuat gadis kecil itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Naruna dengan sepasang _amnethys_ yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Yui" Bisiknya lirih. "Mama, Yui kangen" Tambahnya membuat Naruna melotot horor. _Please_! _Anybody, Help Me_! Teriaknya dalam hati, masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ehm, Sayang…" Naruna berdeham. "Kurasa, kau salah orang. Aku bukan ibumu-"

"Hwaaaa~ Yui tidak mau. Pokoknya mama adalah mama Yui" Potong gadis itu kembali menangis dan memeluk leher Naruna erat, bahkan hampir terasa mencekik rasanya. Membuat Naruna bingung tingkat dewa.

"Ehm, Naru-chan. Kurasa sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Tidak enak di lihat orang-orang" Naruna memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan terlihat orang-orang berbisik melihat ke arahnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, dia pun memutuskan melangkahkan kaki kembali ke arah resepsionis untuk meminta kunci kamar temannya dan berjalan menuju _lift_ bersama Yugao menuju lantai 7.

Keluar dari _lift_ , keduanya melangkahkan kaki dalam diam diiringi latar belakang isak Yui yang lirih.

Ugh, selain pusing yang melandanya, Naruna juga kasihan dengan gadis kecil dalam dekapannya.

Demi Tuhan! Dimana orang tua tak bertanggungjawab yang menelantarkan gadis manis nan cantik dalam dekapannya ini. Apa mereka tidak tahu? Jika jaman sekarang itu marak penculikan dan perdagangan organ anak-anak? Apalagi, terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan Yui, gadis kecil itu jelas berasal dari keluarga berada. Semoga saja, dirinya tidak dikiran menculik anak dalam dekapannya ini.

Sampai di depan kamar no 237 bertuliskan Kurama Yakumo pada papan berwarna emas yang menempel di depannya, Naruna memasukkan kuncinya dan masuk diiringi Yugao yang membawakan barang-barangnya.

Naruna harus bersyukur karena Yugao mau membantunya. Karena kalau boleh jujur, tubuhnya sudah lemas sejak kejadian tadi. Dan menggendong Yui itu sudah butuh perjuangan keras. Ditambah pusing yang melanda kepalanya saat ini. Sepertinya, dia harus segera meminum obatnya sebelum terlambat dan jatuh pingsan.

"Silahkan duduk, Bibi" Naruna mempersilahkan Yugao duduk di sofá ruang tamu, berikut dirinya yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofá ruang tamu itu.

"Nah, Yui-chan…" Panggil lirih Naruna berusaha mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu. Dan benar saja, Yui langsung mendongak dana melihat wajahnya. Dengan lembut diusapnya wajah penuh air mata itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang Yui duduk dulu, ya?"

"Tidak mau" Pekik gadis itu mengagetkan Naruna dan Yugao. Jangan lupakan juga gadis kecil itu yang kembali memeluk erat leher jenjangnya.

"Yu-yui…"

"Pokoknya nggak mau. Mama pasti ninggalin Yui lagi nanti" Dan kembali isak tangis terdengar dari gadis kecil itu.

Oi, oi… Apa tidak capek ya, dari tadi nangis terus? Batinnya lelah.

"Tidak kok." Naruna membelai rambut panjang itu lembut, berusaha membujuk. "Mama cuma mau ke kamar sebentar meletakkan ransel mama" Ujarnya memutuskan mengikuti sandiwara ibu dan anak ini.

Terlihat Yugao menatapnya simpati, kala melihat wajah lelah dan pasrahnya kini. Jangan lupakan, jika sejak pertemuan mereka tadi wajah Naruna sudah pucat pasi. Hal itulah yang membuat Yugao memutuskan membantu Naruna, karena khawatir gadis itu akan pingsan kapan saja.

"Yui-chan… Mamamu tidak akan kemana-mana kok. Percaya pada Nenek" Yui mulai menatap keduanya dalam diam.

"Biarkan Mamamu meletakkan tasnya, ne? Lihatlah, wajah Mama Yui pucat begitu karena menggendong Yui sejak tadi" Dan ucapan Yugao membuat Yui luluh. Gadis itu bisa melihat wajah lelah dan pucat Naruna, sehingga mau duduk sendiri di sisi tubuh Naruna dalam diam, tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari Naruna.

" _Good girl_ " Bisik Naruna sambil membelai pucuk kepala Yui sayang.

"Mama mau ke kamar sebentar ganti baju. Yui sama Nenek Yugao dulu, ne?" Meski enggan, gadis kecil itu akhirnya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan Naruna yang melangkah menuju kamar sahabatnya untuk meletakkan tas ranselnya yang besar dan beberapa barang belanjaannya yang berupa baju untuk digunakannya seminggu ke depan.

Di dalam kamar itu, Naruna mendudukkan tubuhnya sejenak di tepi ranjang sambil memijit pangkal keningnya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ini hukuman untuknya karena telah berani menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Jepang, meski sudah dilarang keras oleh sang _Oppa_? Entahlah, tubuhnya lelah, dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Lebih dari sekedar pening, rasa sakit seolah di pukul dengan benda tumpul kembali terasa di kapala bagian belakangnya. Rasanya, dia ingin pingsan saja.

 **-TBC**

* * *

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya :D**

 **Maaf telat ngucapin :D karena baru balik mudik**

 **Dan akhirnya bisa Up lagi, meski sebagian isi ceritanya berbeda dari awal pembuatannya. Tapi, well… Beginiliah akhinya. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa karena saya rasa ceritanya sedikit bertele2 (atau banyak? #nyengir) dan terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ne ;)**

 **Ah, tolong beri tahu saya untuk typo dan kesalahan lain yang ada dicerita ini, oke? ;)**

 **Thanks buat yang sudah read, follow and fav**

 **Sampai jumpa chap berikutnya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Buron**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneela**

 **.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter~**

"Tidak mau" Pekik gadis itu mengagetkan Naruna dan Yugao. Jangan lupakan juga gadis kecil itu yang kembali memeluk erat leher jenjangnya.

"Yu-yui…"

"Pokoknya tidak mau. Mama pasti ninggalin Yui lagi nanti" Dan kembali isak tangis terdengar dari mulut gadis kecil itu.

Oi, oi… Apa tidak capek ya, dari tadi nangis terus? Batinnya lelah.

"Tidak kok." Naruna membelai rambut panjang itu lembut, berusaha membujuk. "Mama cuma mau ke kamar sebentar meletakkan ransel mama" Ujarnya memutuskan mengikuti sandiwara ibu dan anak ini.

Terlihat Yugao menatapnya simpati, kala melihat wajah lelah dan pasrahnya kini. Jangan lupakan, jika sejak pertemuan mereka tadi wajah Naruna sudah pucat pasi. Hal itulah yang membuat Yugao memutuskan membantu Naruna, karena khawatir gadis itu akan pingsan kapan saja.

"Yui-chan… Mamamu tidak akan kemana-mana kok. Percaya pada Bibi" Yui mulai menatap keduanya dalam diam.

"Biarkan Mamamu meletakkan tasnya, ne? Lihatlah, wajah Mama Yui pucat begitu karena menggendong Yui sejak tadi" Dan ucapan Yugao membuat Yui luluh. Gadis itu bisa melihat wajah lelah dan pucat Naruna, sehingga mau duduk sendiri di sisi tubuh Naruna dalam diam, tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari Naruna.

" _Good girl_ " Bisik Naruna sambil membelai pucuk kepala Yui sayang.

"Mama mau ke kamar sebentar ganti baju. Yui sama Bibi Yugao dulu, na?" Meski enggan, gadis kecil itu akhirnya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan Naruna yang melangkah menuju kamar sahabatnya untuk meletakkan tas ranselnya yang besar dan beberapa barang belanjaannya yang berupa baju untuk digunakannya seminggu ke depan.

Di dalam kamar itu, Naruna mendudukkan tubuhnya sejenak di tepi ranjang sambil memijit pangkal keningnya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ini hukuman untuknya karena telah berani menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Jepang, meski sudah dilarang keras oleh sang _Oppa_? Entahlah, tubuhnya lelah, dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Lebih dari sekedar pening, rasa sakit seolah di pukul dengan benda tumpul kembali terasa di kapala bagian belakangnya. Rasanya, dia ingin pingsan saja.

 **.**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **(Cerita GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch,** **banyak typo** **dE-eL-eL)**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **.**

"Mama!" Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan teriakan keras Yui langsung terdengar diikuti lari kecil gadis itu yang kemudian langsung menubruk tubuhnya hingga oleng dan jatuh ke ranjang.

"Yu-yui-chan…" Bisik Naruna lirih antara terkejut dan pening dikepalanya yang semakin menjadi.

"Mama! Yui ndak mau pergi" Isak gadis itu kembali terdengar diikuti suara beberapa langkah kaki yang ikut memasuki kamarnya.

"Yui" Suara bariton itu membuat pelukan Yui pada tubuhnya kian mengerat.

Naruna mencoba bangkit dengan menggendong Yui, yang langsung merangkulkan kedua lengan mungilnya pada leher jenjangnya.

Dan tatapan Naruna langsung tertuju pada dua pria berbeda usia, seorang wanita paruh baya, serta Yugao yang nampak menundukkan kepalanya. Entah takut atau apa dirinya tak tahu.

"Ano" Naruna memiringkan kepalanya sambil meringis, kala rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk kepalanya.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha keras menjaga kesadarannya tetap pada. Ugh, dia harus segera meminum obatnya sebelum terlambat.

"Aku ayahnya" Jawab pria yang lebih muda dari disebelahnya tegas dengan tatapan tajam dikedua _onyx_ -nya.

Naruna menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Meski masih belum paham dengan sikap Yui yang justru nemplok padanya dan seolah tak mau dilepaskan.

"Yui-chan… Sini, Nak. Ikut sama Nenek…" Bujuk wanita rupawan disebelah pria yang mengaku sebagai ayah Yui.

"Nggak mau! Yui pengennya ikut Mama!" Pekik Yui tepat di samping telinga Naruna. Sontak saja, gadis itu meringis antara terkejut, serta sakit kepalanya yang menjadi –ditambah telinganya yang berdenging karena teriakan gadis kecil dipelukannya.

"YUI!"

"Nggak mau!"

"YUI, apa-"

Naruna tak lagi mendengarkan pertengkaran tak perlu itu. _For God Sake_! Dia perlu ketenangan disaat sakitnya kembali kambuh. Bukan pertengkaran yang membuatnya semakin menjadi.

" _Stop_!" Naruna memaksakan dirinya berdiri tegak. Sikapnya membuat para tamunya sejenak merasa terkejut.

" _Silent, Please! I wanna breather a moment_ " Ujarnya kesal dalam aksen _british_. Tak lupa, tangan kirinya memijat keningnya pelan, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Yui-chan… Kau keluar dulu, ne? Mama ingin berganti baju sebentar" Mendengarnya, Yui justru mengeratkan tangannya dan serasa akan mencekik Naruna.

" _Please…_ " Bisiknya sambil membelai punggung mungil itu.

"Nanti Mama pergi. Yui ndak mau…" Lirih gadis kecil itu ketakutan.

" _Ie_ , Mama janji akan segera keluar begitu selesai ganti baju." Yui mulai percaya, meski masih ragu, Naruna tahu itu. Terasa dari pelukannya yang melonggar, meski belum terlepaskan.

"Mama janji, Yui-chan" Bisik Naruna lembut sambil mencium pucuk kepala gadis kecil itu, membuatnya mendongak dengan wajah berurai air mata.

"Ma-mama janji nggak akan pergi lagi?" Naruna mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa – karena menahan sakit kepalanya.

Yah, setidaknya dia tidak akan langsung pergi hari ini, kan? Jadi, dia tidak berbohong, kan?

Gadis itu pun turun dari gendongan Naruna, namun ganti memeluk erat kakinya. Ugh.

"Yui~"

"Yui mau tungguin Mama ganti baju" Putusnya keras kepala. Demi Tuhan! Dari siapa gadis imut unyu-unyu sepertinya belajar sikap menyebalkan seperti ini? Batin Naruna nelangsa.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Naruna pun memilih mengalah. Dari pada dia pingsan di tempat orang, lebih baik dia mengalah. Dengan begini dia bisa minum obat, ganti baju, dan hidupnya mungkin saja akan bisa selamat dunia akhirat? Apalah terserah.

"Ano, bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Saya ingin berganti baju" Ujar Naruna kemudian sambil menatap wajah tamunya bergantian. Dengan enggan, keempat tamu itu pun keluar dari kamar tempat Naruna menumpang hingga seminggu ke depan.

Setelah tertinggal hanya mereka berdua, Naruna segera mengambil sebotol obat dan baju ganti barupa kaos lengan pendek berwarna _peach_ dan celana jeans ¾ berwarna biru pudar.

"Nah, Yui. Kamu duduk disini dulu, ya? Mama mau ke kamar mandi sebentar" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengiyakan sambil terus menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan Naruna hilang dibalik pintunya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruna menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi, dan sejenak tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, dan dia tak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama jika tak segera meminum obatnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruna membuka botol kaca berisi beberapa kapsul yang selalu dikonsumsinya selama ini. Diambilnya dua buah kapsul berwarna biru putih itu dan segera di telannya dengan air kran yang tak jauh darinya. Dia perlu memulihkan diri. Segera.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Sementara di luar kamar mandi, tak hanya Yui yang tak sabar dengan Naruna yang tak juga segera keluar, namun juga keempat orang di ruang tamu. Yugao, yang mengenal betul ketiga sosok dihadapannya jelas terkejut kala mendapati mereka berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Yakumo.

Merasa kesabarannya habis, pria yang mengaku sebagai ayah Yui itu pun segera masuk ke kamar Naruna kembali meski sudah ditahan oleh ibunya.

"Sasuke!" Pria itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar yang tertutup dihadapannya, yang langsung diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

Dan kala pintu terbuka, yang didapatinya hanyalah Yui yang duduk dengan tenang -dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup. Sudah lima belas menit, dan Naruna tak jua keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yui…" Panggilan lembut dari ayahnya justru membuat Yui berdiri, beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan segera menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Mama!" Teriak Yui sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi itu, namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Gadis itu takut, takut jika Mamanya pergi meninggalkannya.

Keempat orang dewasa dibelakangnya –terutama Yugao- tampak begitu khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Naruna, mengingat wajah gadis itu yang sudah sangat pucat sejak kejadian di jalan raya tadi.

"A-apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya, Uchiha-san?" Yugao yang mengenal ketiga sosok dihadapannya mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

Sontak, ucapannya membuat dua laki-laki dihadapannya segera bergerak maju. Pria yang lebih tua mengangkat Yui yang langsung berontak, sementara yang lebih muda mencoba membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi dengan mendobraknya -hanya untuk menemukan tubuh lunglai Naruna dilantai kamar mandi.

"Astaga! Sasuke, bawa dia sekarang" Pekik Mikoto, sang ibu, khawatir. Pria itu segera mengangkat tubuh lunglai Naruna cepat. Dalam rengkuhannya, pria itu menatap wajah pucat yang kini mengeluarkan air mata.

 _Apakah dia terluka?_ – Batin Sasuke dengan kening berkerut sambil bergegas merebahkan tubuh Naruna di ranjang kamar dengan pelan, takut semakin menyakiti gadis yang masih mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua sudut matanya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruna mendengarnya. Suara-suara yang terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi, namun dia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Rasanya, seolah-olah tulang-tulangnya dilolosi dari tubuhnya.

Dalam diam, gadis itu menangis. Mengingat apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Itu menakutkan. Sangat. _Tuhan_ … Bisiknya lirih kala bayangan kejadian itu berputar dalam ingatannya.

Hingga kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya kemudian membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Menurunkannya dengan pelan ke ranjang, sebelum kemudian beralih menjadi sebuah usapan lembut pada keningnya dari tangan halus penuh kasih sayang. Seperti _Umma_ -nya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Astaga, wajahnya pucat sekali" Mikoto duduk di sisi ranjang dan meletakkan tangan kirinya lembut diatas kening Naruna. Hingga perlahan tapi pasti, wajah Naruna nampak tenang, dan itu membuat keempat orang dewasa disana bernafas lega.

"Apa Mama sedang sakit, Kakek?" Tanya Yui khawatir dalam gendongan Fugaku, sang Kakek.

"Sepertinya begitu, Yui-chan" Balas Fugaku lembut pada cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Hiks, hiks… Mama~" Yui berontak ingin turun dari gendongan Fugaku dan mulai menangis. Gadis itu takut terjadi apa-apa pada sosok gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai Mama.

"Hsst… Yui, tenang sayang… Mamamu tidak apa-apa kok" Mikoto merengkuh tubuh Yui yang berontak dan membawanya duduk disamping tubuh Naruna. Gadis kecil itu segera membawa tangan kiri Naruna pada pipinya.

"Mama~ Bagun, Ma…" Isaknya sedih. Sasuke menatap interaksi anaknya dengan gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Naruna Ishida itu dengan kening berkerut. Seumur hidupnya, Yui sangat sulit dekat dengan orang asing, apalagi seorang gadis yang bisa merebut posisi Hinata –ibu kandung gadis itu yang telah meninggal dunia saat melahirkannya. Padahal, Fugaku dan Mikoto pernah beberapa kali berusaha menemukan ibu baru bagi gadis itu, namun Yui selalu menolak dengan berbagai macam cara.

Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi sebenarnya… Kenapa dia merasa mengenal gadis dihadapannya ini? Padahal, jelas-jelas pria itu yakin tak pernah melihat wajah gadis itu yang benar-benar asing di matanya. Dan pria itu juga yakin, dirinya tidak memiliki kenalan bernama Naruna Ishida.

Lalu, kenapa hatinya mengatakan hal lain?

Kenapa, ada perasaan rindu yang telah lama tak dirasakannya dari sosok masa lalunya, yang hadir kala menatap wajah rupawan yang nampak sangat pucat itu?

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Mama~ Bangun, Ma…" Suara isakan itu membuat kesadarannya kembali. Mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayangan-banyangan menakutkan itu.

 _Siapa yang menangis?_

 _Umma?_ – Batinnya khawatir hingga memaksakan diri membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Perlahan, kedua matanya menangkap beberapa sosok buram yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok-sosok itu makin terang kala matanya mengerjap, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya kamar yang terang.

 _Siapa?_

"Ka-lian… Si-apa?" Tanyanya serak, kesadarannya belum kembali seratus persen. Keempat sosok dewasa dihadapannya menatapnya penuh syukur, karena Naruna sudah sadar. Sementara Yui langsung memeluk Naruna sambil menangis.

"Mama~" Isak gadis itu membuat Naruna mengernyitkan kepalanya yang masih berat, meski rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang banyak.

 _Mama?_

"Ano-" Shhh. Sekilas, rasa sakit itu kembali menghampiri, membuatnya meringis, dan keempat orang disisinya langsung tanggap.

"Yui, sayang… Mamamu kesakitan, sayang." Mikoto meraih tubuh Yui yang tidak berontak, namun tatapannya masih lekat pada wajah pucat Naruna.

"Mama~" Naruna menatap Yui sambil mengernyit, sebelum sesaat kemudian kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya.

Ah, ya. Gadis kecil di jalan tadi.

"Bi-bi" Naruna menatap Yugao penuh permohonan, dan wanita itu langsung berjalan kesisi lain ranjang dan duduk disana. Mengabaikan Yui yang masih terisak. Ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan?" Yugao menggenggam tangan Naruna lembut. Sementara Sasuke mengernyit, merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Bisakah-" Meringis merasakan sakit dikepalanya yang mulai kembali, "Bibi mengambilkan kotak obatku di ranselku?" Pintanya lemah yang langsung dituruti wanita itu. Sementara Mikoto, Fugaku dan Sasuke menatap keduanya bergantian dengan kernyitan dalam. Apalagi kala Yugao membawa kotak obat sedang dan memberikannya pada Naruna.

Yugao segera keluar untuk mengambilkan air minum, sementara Naruna membuka kotak obatnya dan menampakkan beberapa botol obat miliknya. Mengabaikan orang-orang disampingnya Naruna menyadari ada satu botol obat yang tak ada. Dan ingatannya kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu saat kesadarannya hampir menghilang, di kamar mandi. Dia sudah sempat menegak dua kapsul obatnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Naruna mengambil sebutir obat dari 4 botol obat di kotak obatnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali telan bersama air yang dibawakan Yugao, dibantu wanita baik hati itu.

" _Arigatou_ , Bibi" Bisiknya lirih.

" _Doushite_ , Naru- _chan_ " Yugao tersenyum sambil membenarkan posisi bantal Naruna dan membenahi selimut gadis itu.

"Tidurlah. Semoga lekas sembuh" Naruna menganggukkan kepalanya dan hampir saja benar-benar akan tidur, kala mendengar _phonsel_ -nya berdering.

Sasuke yang melihat sebuah _phonsel_ di meja yang ada didekatnya segera memberikannya pada Naruna. Setelah melirik sekilas nama sang pemanggil.

 _Umma's calling… Republic of Korea_

Naruna menatap khawatir layar _phonsel_ -nya. Disaat seperti ini, panggilan yang paling ingin dihindarinya adalah dari sang _Umma._ Namun, tak mungkin dirinya mengabaikan panggilan wanita baik hati yang begitu menyayanginya itu.

" _Nana-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Umma tiba-tiba khawatir, perasaan Umma tidak enak. Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?_ " Baru saja dirinya menekan tombol hijau, suara sang Umma sudah terdengar sangat khawatir. Naruna meremas _phonsel_ -nya kuat, berusaha menguatkan diri.

" _Umma…_ Aku baik-baik saja" Ujar Naruna dalam bahasa Korea dengan suara yang diusahakannya terdengar biasa. Namun dasar wanita yang meneleponnya sangat peka, sehingga wanita itu tetap tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putrinya itu.

" _Jangan membohongi Umma, Nana-ah. Umma tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu lagi. Umma sangat khawatir, nak…_ " Naruna menerawang dengan tatapan sedih yang bisa dilihat orang-orang disampingnya, meski tidak semua orang mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

" _Umma…_ " Tatapan gadis itu meredup. " _Jeongmall,_ _nan gwaenchanh-a_ _._ "

"Hanya sedikit sakit kepala akibat kelelahan" Tambahnya seolah sedang memotong ucapan sang penelepon. Merasa bersalah karena berbohong. Dia hanya tidak ingin, _Umma_ -nya memintanya segera pulang ke Seoul dan tak lagi membiarkannya berkeliling dunia. Sesuai janjinya, jika terjadi apa-apa padanya, maka dia akan mengalah dan melakukan apapun yang _Umma_ -nya inginkan. Dia tidak berbohong, kan? Ini hanya sakit kepala biasa, dia tidak terluka karena sesuatu, jadi dia tidak apa-apa tidak memberi tahu, bukan?

" _Eomeona! Kau harus segera beristirahat. Minum obatmu, jangan sampai lupa, Nana-ah. Umma akan benar-benar memerintahkanmu pulang dan tak memperbolehkanmu pergi lagi jika sesuatu yang buruk sampai terjadi padamu_ " Tegas wanita diseberang.

" _Nde._ _Arayo_ …" Naruna tersenyum lemah mendengar petuah-petuah yang disampaikan sang _Umma_.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruna menutup teleponnya kemudian mengerjapkan mata menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di kamar apartemen sahabatnya ini.

" _Ano, gomene_ …" Ujarnya lirih, merasa tak enak karena mengabaikan keempat tamu dihadapannya.

" _Ie, daijoubu._ Kamilah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu" Mikoto tersenyum lembut sambil meremas tangan kiri Naruna. Wanita itu telah mendengar penjelasan Yugao kala Naruna masih di dalam kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kita perlu pergi ke rumah sakit?" Mikoto menatap cemas gadis dihadapannya.

" _Ie_ … Ini sudah terbiasa terjadi jika trauma saya kambuh" Naruna tersenyum lemah yang justru membuat Mikoto merasa bersalah.

 _Trauma?_ Batin keempatnya tanya.

"Kau yakin?" Naruna menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan pasti. "Saya hanya perlu beristirahat setelah meminum obat saya, Nyonya" Balas Naruna sopan.

"Mama…" Yui memanggil lirih dengan tatapan lurus pada Naruna.

" _Hi, lil girl_ " Bisik Naruna sambil tersenyum lembut. Gadis kecil itu sontak turun dari pangkuan Mikoto dan bergelung disamping Naruna.

"Mama…" Yui terisak lirih dalam pelukan lengan kiri Naruna. "Hsst… Tidurlah, _lil girl_ … " Naruna membelai sayang pucuk kepala gadis itu hingga dirinya ikut terlelap. Meninggalkan keempat tamunya yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Ada apa Naruko?" Kurama menatap adiknya khawatir. Sejak tadi, gadis pirang disampingnya itu tampak tidak berselera pada makan malamnya. Ucapan Kurama sontak membuat kedua orang tuanya ikut menatap Naruko khawatir.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu?" Kushina meletakkan alat makannya dan menatap lurus putrinya. Ada perasaan takut yang sangat, jika terjadi sesuatu pada putrinya yang telah lama hilang itu. Dia tak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama, seperti yang dilakukannya di masa lalu karena kehilangan salah satu putrinya. Dia tak ingin mengabaikan Naruko, meski hatinya sakit tiap mengingat putri bungsunya yang entah dimana jika menatap kakak putri kembarnya itu.

Naruko mengerjap terkejut, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Ie_ , _Daijoubu Kaa-san, Nii-san…_ " Naruko berusaha tersenyum, menunjukkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Meski jantungnya berdetak bergemuruh dengan kencang. Batinnya resah, entah karena apa.

Dan keheningan kembali terjadi di meja makan kediaman Namikaze kala Naruko mulai menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam, diikuti keluarganya yang lain.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Yugao meninggalkan apartemen yang Naruna tempati kala melihatnya dan Yuki sudah tertidur. Wanita itu sudah menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya hari ini pada bos suaminya itu, dan meninggalkan keluarga kaya itu untuk berfikir dan mengambil keputusan untuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Mengingat Yui sangat tidak ingin dipisahkan dari Naruna.

Mikoto masih di dalam kamar, melihat Naruna dan Yui yang tertidur pulas. Wajah Naruna berangsur-angsur sudah pulih, tidak sepucat tadi. Sementara wajah cucunya nampak damai –bahkan senyum manis terukir diwajah damainya dalam pelukan Naruna. Membuat wanita itu tersenyum sedih.

Cucunya, tidak pernah seceria itu. Tidak pernah selengket ini pada gadis manapun, bahkan pada Konan –sahabat dekat almarhum menantunya, Hinata.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Nak?" Gumam Mikoto menatap wajah lelah Naruna. Perlahan, wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Menemukan suami dan putranya yang duduk diam di sofá ruang tamu. Wanita itu berjalan anggun menuju sofa, dan segera duduk disamping suaminya.

Menggenggam tangan besar suaminya, wanita itu berujar lirih dengan tatapan lurus pada tangan besar yang digenggam kedua tangan halusnya. "Yui-chan…" Tersenyum sedih, wanita itu mendongak hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah khawatir suami dan putranya.

"Tidak pernah sebahagia ini" Mikoto meremat tangan besar suaminya, yang dibalas remasan lembut oleh sepasang tangan kokoh milik suaminya. Tersenyum lemah, wanita itu lalu menatap putranya.

"Sejak kelahirannya hingga kini, tidurnya tak pernah sedamai ini, Sasuke-kun" Mikoto menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada suaminya yang segera membelai lembut surai legam miliknya.

"Dia bahkan tersenyum, _Anata_ " Wanita itu menangis. Betapa selama ini cucunya selalu berdiam diri melihatnya dan suaminya berusaha mencarikannya ibu baru –untuk membantu perkembangan psikisnya- meski selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan dari ulah gadis kecil menggemaskan itu. Gadis itu jelas-jelas menolak kehadiran sosok _ibu_ yang bisa menggantikan Hinata. Tapi sekarang?

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?" Sasuke menatap ibunya tidak mengerti.

"Itu mungkin saja, putraku" Mikoto kembali tersenyum lemah. "Karena seorang anak kecil, selalu bisa melihat ketulusan hati dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya" Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruna terjaga dari tidurnya, meski matanya masih enggan membuka. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang dideranya, namun lebih pada memperiapkan perasaannya pada apa yang akan dihadapinya ketika membuka mata. Entah mengapa, dia merasa akan mendapat masalah yang –entahlah.

Gadis itu jelas merasakan tubuh kecil yang memeluknya, dalam dekapannya. Mengingatkannya pada apa yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Batinnya tanya. Dia sudah memiliki kehidupan baru yang bahagia. Dia sudah memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak kembali, tapi bukan berarti dia tak bisa menginjakkan kakinya ke negara kelahirannya, kan?

Membuka matanya perlahan, Naruna mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar yang gelap –karena tidak dinyalakan sejak sore tadi. Matanya terjatuh pada jam digital di nakas yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Gumamnya tanya antara lega dan bingung. Lega karena tak perlu menghadapi orang yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi bingung bagaimana nasibnya dan gadis dalam dekapannya ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus keluar dan memastikannya sendiri" Putusnya sambil menata hati. Namun, baru akan berdiri, tubuhnya kembali tertarik oleh sepasang lengan kecil dengan sepasang _amnethys_ yang menatapnya takut –takut ditinggalkan.

"Mama mau kemana?" Yui melesakkan wajahnya ke perut Naruna yang kini berbaring miring.

"Mama hanya ingin bertemu keluargamu, Sayang…" Balasnya dengan belaian lembut.

"Mama pasti mau ninggalin Yui" Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruna tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Apakah mungkin, jika Yui mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya _dulu_ , sehingga tidak ingin ditinggalkan?

" _Ie_ , Mama tidak kemana-mana kok. Hanya berganti baju di kamar mandi, lalu ikut keluar bersama Yui" Balas Naruna lembut. Dia tak pernah tega melihat seseorang bersedih, apalagi seorang anak kecil yang ditengarainya masih berusia tak lebih dari 5 tahun.

"Kalau begitu Yui menunggu Mama saja" Balas gadis itu keras kepala. Membuat Naruna menggeleng dalam hati, kembali bertanya-tanya dari mana gadis kecil ini mewarisi sifat keras kepalanya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Glossarium :**

 _"Silent, Please! I wanna breather a moment": Diam, kumohon! Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar_

 _Umma : Ibu (Korean)_

 _Oppa : Kakak (Korean)_

 _Jeongmall,_ _nan gwaenchanh-a : Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja (Korean)_

 _Eomeona! : Astaga (Korean)_

 _Nde : Ya (Korean)_

 _Arayo : Aku mengerti (Korean)_

* * *

 **Oke, mumpung ceritanya lumayan cukup word-nya, saya post sekarang Semoga kalian suka ;)**

 **Terima kasih buat para readers... Yang sudah fav, follow and review**

 **Maaf, belum bisa balas satu-satu**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati chap ini**

 **Ah, sudah tahu kan, siapa ibu Yui :D**

 **Btw, sosok Yui itu saya bayangkan seperti Yui di SAO**

 **Pelan-pelan akan terbuka kok, alasan Yui, penyakit Naru, dan keluarga baru Naru di luar negeri :D**

 **Semoga kalian tidak bosan dan setia menunggu**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu #bungkuk2**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa R &R yaaaaaaa~**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chap :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Buron**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneela**

 **.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter~**

"Mama mau kemana?" Yui melesakkan wajahnya ke perut Naruna yang kini berbaring miring.

"Mama hanya ingin bertemu keluargamu, Sayang…" Balasnya dengan belaian lembut.

"Mama pasti mau ninggalin Yui." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruna tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Apakah mungkin, jika Yui mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya _dulu_ , sehingga tidak ingin ditinggalkan?

" _Ie_ , Mama tidak kemana-mana kok. Hanya berganti baju di kamar mandi, lalu ikut keluar bersama Yui." Balas Naruna lembut. Dia tak pernah tega melihat seseorang bersedih, apalagi seorang anak kecil yang ditengarainya masih berusia tak lebih dari 5 tahun.

"Kalau begitu Yui menunggu Mama saja." Balas gadis itu keras kepala. Membuat Naruna menggeleng dalam hati, bertanya-tanya dari mana gadis kecil ini mewarisi sifat keras kepalanya.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **(Cerita GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch,** **banyak typo** **dE-eL-eL)**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat ketiganya menoleh, dan mendapati Naruna berdiri bersama Yui disisinya dengan saling bergandeng tangan.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Mikoto beranjak untuk melihat keadaan Naruna dan cucunya.

" _Ha'i_ , Saya akan kembali pulih dengan istirahat sebentar. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Nyonya." Jawab Naruna sopan dengan senyuman lembut.

"Syukurlah…" Mikoto mendesah lega. Diliriknya sang cucu, yang menatapnya dengan sepasang matanyanya yang besar nan menggemaskan.

"Yui-chan… Apa kau sudah lapar?" Mikoto menyejajarkan tingginya dihadapan sang cucu, mengingat sekarang waktu sudah cukup malam dan melewati jam makan malam mereka yang biasanya.

"Yui lapar." Balas gadis itu, kemudian menatap Naruna dengan sepasang _puppy_ _eyes_ -nya. "Mama, Yui lapar." Ujarnya sambil membelai perutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Naruna tersenyum gemas dibuatnya.

"Begitu? Mama juga lapar. Bagaimana jika Yui duduk disana-" Telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk sofá tempat Sasuke dan Fugaku yang hanya duduk terdiam menatap mereka sejak tadi. "Sementara Mama membuat makanan?" Gadis itu sejenak terlihat ragu.

"Nenek akan membantu Mamamu, sayang… Jadi kau bisa menunggu bersama Kakek dan Papamu." Ucapan Mikoto membuat Yui mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu, kembali membuat Naruna gemas.

" _Listen, lil girl._ " Naruna menyejajarkan tinggi mereka dan menatap lurus sepasang _amethys_ yang menggemaskan itu. "Kalau kamu mau menunggu, Mama akan membuatkanmu makanan spesial dari Korea"

Yui menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Ko-rea?" Beonya mengeja dengan ekspresi imut. Naruna mengangguk senang. "Hmm, Korea. Negara asal Mama." Tambahnya sambil meringis dalam hati.

"Apa rasanya enak?" Yui menelengkan kepalanya bertanya. Dia tidak tahu Korea itu apa, tapi jika dengan makan makanan dari Korea dia bisa bersama Mamanya, gadis kecil itu tentu tak akan menolak. Apalagi jika rasa masakannya enak.

"Hmmm…" Naruna mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Ujarnya mantap.

"Baiklah, Yui mau menunggu." Dan dengan begitu gadis kecil itu pun berjalan menuju Kakek dan Ayahnya. Duduk manis di kursi sofá, tepat disamping Fugaku yang luas, dan Sasuke yang duduk di single sofá yang mengapitnya.

Mikoto berjalan mengikuti Naruna ke dapur. Wanita itu dapat melihat betapa cekatannya Naruna mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan yang dibutuhkannya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantú?" Mikoto berdiri disamping Naruna yang akan mencuci sayuran.

"Ah, Nyonya" Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya keberatan. "Panggil Bibi saja, Nak"

"Ha'i, Bibi" Naruna mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Saya Naruna Ishida" Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku Uchiha Mikoto." Naruna menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dan keduanya mulai sibuk di dapur. Mikoto yang membantu sesuai intruksi Naruna, dan Naruna yang mengolah masakan sesuai resep sang _Umma_.

"Jadi, Naru-chan berasal dari Korea?" Mikoto bertanya dísela-sela kegiatan mereka.

"Begitulah. Korea Selatan lebih tepatnya." Naruna mengedikkan bahunya.

"Berapa lama Naru-chan akan berada disini?" Mikoto tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya pada gadis asing yang sepertinya adalah seseorang yang sedang liburan hingga berkunjung ke negerinya.

"Satu minggu." Jawaban cepat itu membuat Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa, melihat interaksi cucunya dengan gadis disampingnya membuatnya keberatan jika harus berpisah secepat itu. Dia tak ingin cucunya kembali sedih.

"Cepat sekali?" Tanyanya kemudian, berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Ha'i…" Dengan cekatan kedua tangan gadis itu memasukkan bahan-bahan ke dalam panci dan penggorengan yang ada diatas kompor dihadapannya.

"Saya jarang berada disebuah negara lebih dari satu minggu." Lanjutnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya setelah menyelesaikan acara potong-potong bahan masakan.

Naruna tersenyum. "Entahlah." Mengedikkan bahunya singkat, gadis itu menatap ke atas, seolah menerawang.

"Saya hanya merasa, akan ada hal yang buruk jika saya terlalu lama berada disebuah negara." Naruna menatap Mikoto lembut.

"Lagi pula, saya tidak akan pernah bisa keliling dunia jika terlalu lama menetap disebuah negara." Jawaban Naruna membuat Mikoto mengerjapkan matanya kagum.

"Jadi, Naru-chan sedang keliling dunia?"

"Kurang lebih begitu, Bibi." Jawab gadis itu dengan senyum mentari yang menghangatkan hati Mikoto yang tertegun melihatnya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Makanan telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Naruna dan Mikoto membuat beberapa masakan Korea yang dapat mereka masak seperti _Bibimbab1_ , _Chunggukjang Jjigae2_ , dan _Gulgukbab3_. Ketiga makanan itu Naruna buat karena menurutnya rasanya enak dan cukup mudah dibuat. Juga fakta bahwa sahabatnya Yakumo adalah penggemar berat masakan Korea, sehingga terdapat beberapa bahan yang sudah ada atau bahan masakan Korea yang setengah jadi. Fugaku dan Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun, karena mereka juga pernah merasakan makanan dihadapan mereka ketika berkunjung ke Korea Selatan dalam urusan bisnis. Rasa masakan itu cukup nikmat, meski mereka tidak tahu apakah masakan Naruna selezat makanan di restoran yang mereka kunjungi dulu.

Kelimanya pun kemudian makan dengan tenang, meski dalam hati ketiga Uchiha senior itu memuji masakan Naruna yang tidak kalah dari restoran mewah di Korea. Yui bahkan sangat menyukai _Bibimbab_ -nya dan menambah porsi makannya yang biasanya sedikit. Hal itu membuat ketiga Uchiha senior senang, karena nafsu makan gadis kecil mereka kini yang besar.

"Pelan-pelan, Sayang… Nanti kamu bisa tersedak." Tegur Naruna lembut kala gadis kecil itu mengunyah terlalu cepat, seolah takut kehabisan makanan asing nan nikmat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya itu.

" _Ie,_ nanti Yui tidak kebagian lagi." Jawaban gadis itu membuat semua orang tertawa kecil.

 _Aigoo~ Sikapnya sangat menggemaskan sekali_ – Batin Naruna geli.

"Hihihi, Yui sayang… Kalau habis, nanti Bibi buatkan lagi." Ucapan Naruna sontak membuat Yui yang sedang lahap makan langsung berhenti. Gadis itu langsung menoleh dengan wajah cemberut mendengar sang _Mama_ mengatakan dirinya sebagai _Bibi_.

"Mama!" Protes gadis kecil itu yang lebih mirip pekikan. Membuat ketiga Uchiha senior kaget, sementara Naruna meringis dalam hati. Sepertinya, gadis kecil disampingnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Ha-ha'i?"

"Mama tidak boleh bilang begitu. Yui tidak suka. Mama itu _Mama_ Yui." Ngotot gadis itu pada bagian Mama. Membuat keempat orang dewasa dihadapannya hanya bisa melongo.

Oke, sepertinya gadis kecil itu sudah mendeklarasikan Naruna sebagai Mama-nya, dan tidak menerima penolakan dari siapapun.

Lagi pula, apa yang bisa para Uchiha lakukan selain menuruti keinginan gadis kecil mereka? Apalagi, jika hanya gadis asing dihadapan mereka itu saja yang bisa membuat gadis kecil mereka menjadi sangat aktif dan bahagia. Juga jangan lupakan, bahwa gadis kecil itu bersikap sangat _out of character_.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruko duduk diatas ranjang besar adiknya dalam diam. Ada kekosongan dihatinya melihat kamar yang tak pernah dihuni ini, sejak kedatangannya. Gadis itu tidak tahu kemana adiknya pergi, juga alasannya. Yang gadis itu tahu, adiknya, Namikaze Naruto, menghilang. Beberapa bulan sebelum dirinya kembali.

Tatapannya menyendu, sementara tangannya membelai permukaan ranjang besar itu sayang. Seolah sedang membelai adiknya –yang entah dimana kini berada.

"Naru-chan…" Bisiknya lirih, sarat akan kerinduan.

Jangan kira dirinya tidak merindukan gadis itu. Jangan kira kediamannnya selama ini, yang tak pernah bertanya apa-apa pada keluarganya, adalah bentuk ketidakpedulian atau ketidaktahuannya. Tidak. Dia melakukannya karena tahu, bahwa Ayah, Ibu… Juga kakaknya, telah berusaha keras mencari adiknya itu. Telah berusaha semampu mereka, bahkan sejak awal kepergian gadis cerminan dirinya itu. Karena itu… Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu Tuhan mau mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang adik yang entah berada dimana.

Karena dirinya, tak ingin melihat mereka semakin terluka.

Karena dirinya, tak ingin membuat mereka semakin terpuruk dan merasa tak mampu untuk menemukan kembali _permata_ mereka yang lain.

Adiknya. Yang entah dimana.

" _Aku merindukanmu…_ " Bisiknya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir bersamaan dengan lirihan tulus yang terdalam dari hatinya. Gadis itu membungkuk sambil mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sesak oleh rasa rindu pada sosok adiknya. Pada sosok gadis yang fotonya terlihat tersenyum di atas nakas, disamping tempat tidurnya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Yui sudah tidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan susah payah, tentunya. Naruna dan Mikoto berusaha keras membujuk Yui, bahwa Naruna –sang Mama– tidak akan kemana-mana.

Keempat orang dewasa itu kini duduk di ruang tamu dalam keheningan. Naruna hanya bisa menunggu, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sementara para Uchiha sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa membuat Naruna mau bersama Yui. Setidaknya, sampai gadis itu bisa dibujuk. Atau mendapatkan Mama baru, yang sesungguhnya?

"Ano..." Suara Naruna memecah keheningan, membuat ketiga Uchiha itu menoleh padanya.

"Saya tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana, tapi saya benar-benar baru mengenal Yui tadi." Naruna berusaha menjelasakan, takut dikira melakukan sesuatu agar bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dari keluarga kaya dihadapannya. Bukannya dia tidak tahu siapa mereka.

Bah, siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha? Keluarga bangsawan terhormat yang menguasai sebagian besar perindustrian Jepang, dimana kekayaannya tidak akan habis tujuh turunan. Oke, abaikan bagian terakhir, karena Naruna bahkan tidak berminat pada hal tetek bengek masalah harta dan kekuasaan. Itu bagian dari masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Kami tahu." Mikoto tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Naruna. Wanita itu bisa menyadari jika Naruna khawatir dirinya dikira mempengaruhi Yui, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Yugao-san sudah menjelaskannya pada kami tadi," Mikoto menarik tangan kiri Naruna dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Tapi setelah melihat semua ini, kami berfikir untuk meminta bantuanmu, Nak." Naruna menatap Mikoto bingung.

Bantuan?

"Kami ingin kau bisa menemani Yui-chan selama kau disini." Jelas Mikoto sambil menatap suami dan putranya bergantian, sebelum kembali pada wajah bingung Naruna.

"Tapi Bibi-"

"Kami akan membayarmu, jika kau mau membantu." Potong Sasuke datar. Sontak, Mikoto menatap tajam putranya, sementara Naruna hanya mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memberikan harga yang pantas atas bantuanmu nanti." Tambah pria itu mengabaikan tatapan tak suka ibunya.

"Sasuke!" Tegur Fugaku melihat sikap Sasuke yang tidak hanya tak sopan pada Naruna, namun juga ibunya.

Dengan kesal Sasuke menyedekapkan kedua tangannya dan memilih menahan diri. Meski kesal tiada terperi, karena merasa kedua orang tuanya sedang memohon pertolongan yang _tidak perlu_ pada orang asing yang bisa saja mencari keuntungan dari mereka. Lagi pula, siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Uchiha?

Naruna menghela nafas melihat keributan dihadapannya. Demi apa, dia harus melihat hal _useless_ seperti ini? Sepertinya, dia lebih suka bertengkar dengan sang _Oppa_ yang meski menyebalkan tapi sangat menyayanginya, dari pada melihat keributan model opera sabun nggak mutu kaya begini.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya, Bibi." Naruna berusaha berfikir dengan kepala dingin mengucapkannya. Ketiga Uchiha itu kembali menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Saya tidak tahu apakah bisa menemani Yui selama saya disini," Naruna menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha menjelaskan bahwa pembicaraan ini juga penting untuknya.

Bagaimanapun, dia juga tidak suka kehidupan damainya kembali terusik oleh segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan negeri _kelahirannya_. Dia tidak ingin luka lama kembali terbuka, atau bahkan terbongkar semua. Tidak. Kehidupannya sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya yang menerimanya apa adanya.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan pada Bibi, tadi… Saya hanya disini selama satu minggu, dan saya tidak hanya melakukan liburan." Naruna menghela nafas perlahan.

"Saya memiliki janji dengan teman saya dan saya juga butuh banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan bahan pekerjaan saya. Karena itu, saya tidak yakin bisa membantu. Maafkan saya." Jelas Naruna sopan. Ya, dia harus menolaknya. Dia tak ingin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, akan ditemuinya disini. Dia Naruna Ishida, bukan Naruto.

Mikoto menatap sedih gadis itu, merasa gagal memberikan kebahagiaan yang dicari cucunya. Sementara Sasuke mendecih dalam hati, merasa Naruna terlalu _melodrama_ dan hanya mencari sensasi. Paling jika diberi cek dengan jumlah nol yang banyak, gadis itu akan langsung menerima tanpa menolak. Alih alih menolak, bisa saja gadis itu malah _ngebet_ pengen kerja terus dan berusaha mendapatkan keuntungan lebih.

"Ehm!" Suara deheman Fugaku membuat ketiganya menoleh.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, Nak…" Sasuke menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Demi apaaaa? Seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang diktator meminta maaf pada orang asing? Cih, Sasuke semakin tidak suka pada sosok gadis dihadapannya yang telah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian semua orang disekitarnya. Bukan hanya anaknya yang menggemaskan, tapi juga orang tuanya? Heh, mau bermimpi jadi Nyonya Uchiha, eh? Maaf saja, dia tidak sudi. Batin pria itu nista. ( _Ngarep lu Sas!_ )

Eaaaa, lupa dirinya pada perasaan familiar pas gendong Naruna tadi ya? Aih, Sasuke mah jaim. Bawaannya suudzon mulu sama orang. Oke lupakan, _back to story_.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi kami benar-benar memerlukan bantuanmu." Fugaku tidak melakukannya tanpa pertimbangan. Dia melihat dengan teliti segala gerak gerik Naruna. Sejak gadis itu terbangun, caranya menatap dan memperlakukan Yui, caranya bersikap… Semuanya tidak dibuat-buat. Gadis itu melakukannya dengan tulus, tanpa mengharapkan apapun. Karena itulah, pria senja itu merasa, meminta bantuan gadis itu dengan merendahkan _sedikit_ harga dirinya yang tinggi demi cucunya, bukanlah masalah besar.

"Yui, cucu kami… Tidak pernah sebahagia seperti saat bersamamu," Pandangan menerawang Fugaku tak hanya membuat Naruna tertegun, namun juga Sasuke.

Naruna yang merasakan perasaan noltalgia, sementara Sasuke yang mulai memutar kebelakang ingatannya akan sang putri yang memang tak pernah sebahagia hari ini, sejak dilahirkan. Mau tak mau, pria itu pun menyadari, jika Yui membutuhkan Naruna. Meski dirinya belum bisa menerima perhatian keluarganya pada gadis asing yang tidak diketahui asal usul dan maksudnya. Bagaimanapun, dirinya sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Dia pantas curiga, mengingat status keluarganya.

"Kami tidak bermaksud memaksamu, tapi kami benar-benar butuh bantuanmu." Fugaku menatap lurus Naruna, langsung pada sepasang hazelnya yang lembut, seolah menyampaikan harapan tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Hati Naruna bergetar. Tuhan… Apa yang harus dilakukannya, untuk orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya? Atau mungkina pernah dikenalnya? Orang yang mungkin saja bisa membawa kembali masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya.

Memejamkan mata sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofá, Naruna berusaha berfikir jernih. Menimbang-nimbang berdasarkan nurani dan persepsi dalam hati.

Fugaku dan Mikoto memberikan waktu gadis itu untuk berfikir, sementara Sasuke berusaha mengamati. Mencari celah yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya menemukan hal yang mencurigakan, meski berakhir nihil.

Membuka matanya, Naruna pun menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha meringankan hatinya akan keputusan berat yang akan diambilnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan membantu." Mikoto langsung memeluk tubuh Naruna senang, sementara Fugaku tersenyum penuh rasa syukur.

Naruna ikut tersenyum dalam pelukan Mikoto. Setelah keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu, Naruna melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus karena pelukan Mikoto.

"Tapi saya punya dua syarat yang saya ingin kalian penuhi" Dan Sasuke langsung mendelik tak suka mendengarnya.

Benar, kan? Gadis dihadapannya ini pasti akan mencari keuntungan dari keluarganya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Suasana balairung acara IMA (International Music Awards) 2016 yang dilangsungkan di Los Angeles, California, tampak begitu meriah. Apalagi ketika dalam acara penutupan tersebut, sang pemenang kategori _Best Male Artist_ itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu milik salah satu penyanyi Amerika Serikat yang juga adalah sahabatnya.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And i'll tell you all about it when i see you again_

Suara bariton pemuda itu terdengar merdu, seolah dia benar-benar menyanyikannya untuk sahabatnya, bukan pertunjukkan yang dilakukannya.

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

Beratus mil jauhnya dari tempat pertama mereka bertemu, Inuzuka Kiba mengingat setiap kilasan pertemuannya dengan sahabat gadisnya yang kini telah berubah itu. Bukan hanya fisiknya, namun juga rupa dan sikap gadis itu yang telah berubah. Seolah gadis itu orang lain. Dengan nama yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda. Tapi Kiba tahu –amat sangat tahu- bahwa gadis dihadapannya saat itu adalah sahabatnya, Naruto. Sahabatnya yang menghilang, dan kembali ditemuinya setahun yang lalu di Perancis.

 _Oh, i'll tell you all about it when i see you again_

 _When i see you again_

Ya, dia akan menceritakan semua yang diketahuia jika mereka bertemu kembali nanti. Entah kapan dan dimana, karena dia memang kehilangan semua kontak gadis itu. Namun baginya, selama gadis itu masih ada, masih _hidup_ dan bahagia, itu semua sudah cukup. Karena Tuhan pasti akan mempertemukan mereka suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, dimana dan bagaimanapun caranya. Dia akan menunggu.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Cih." Decih Sasuke meresponnya, namun Naruna mengabaikannya. Tidak penting bagaimana reaksi ayah dari Yui itu. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah persetujuan dari pemimpin keluarga Uchiha yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Dia butuh _janji_ mereka. Janji yang akan selalu dia bawa dan jadikan pedoman. Seperti janjinya untuk tak pernah kembali.

"Apa itu?" Fugaku berusaha tenang menanggapi. Tak masalah jika gadis dihadapannya menginginkan bayaran yang mahal, toh dirinya banyak uang. Yang penting adalah kebahagiaan cucunya.

"Saya tahu Anda sangat menyayangi dan melindungi keluarga Anda, karena itu Anda pasti akan mencari tahu siapa saya. Latar belakang saya." Mendengarnya, ketiga Uchiha itu menatap Naruna heran.

"Sudah menjadi hal umum bagi keluarga yang _mampu_ untuk selalu mencari informasi mengenai siapa saja orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Terutama untuk Anda yang seorang pengusaha"

"Masalahnya…" Naruna tersenyum lirih. "Saya tidak suka ada orang-orang yang mengorek kehidupan pribadi saya. Saya lebih suka orang mengenal siapa saya, bukan keluarga saya. Karena itu saya selalu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Naruna Ishida."

"Jadi maksudmu, itu bukan namamu?" Fugaku menatap Naruna dengan kening berkerut. Naruna menggelengkan kepalanya. _Memang bukan_ , batinnya dalam hati.

"Bukan itu maksud saya." Menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengatur kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, gadis itu melanjutkan, "Naruna Ishida adalah nama yang sering saya gunakan. Nama dengan marga Ibu saya di Korea. Saya hanya menggunakan nama keluarga Ayah saya saat kami berkumpul."

"Lagi pula, saya tidak suka ada orang yang mengenal saya dengan marga Ayah saya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hal itu akan selalu membuat orang-orang mengenali saya sebagai adik dari kakak saya." Lagi, kata-kata Naruna membuat kening Fugaku berkerut. Merasa terlalu banyak misteri dari kata-kata yang gadis itu katakan.

"Kakak saya bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Dan Anda jelas tahu, sebagai seorang pengusaha, jika Korea Selatan memiliki kehidupan entertaiment yang cukup _merepotkan_." Naruna menekankan kata terakhirnya, mengindikasikan maksud kata-katanya.

"Dan itulah yang membuat saya lebih suka bepergian dengan marga Ibu saya." Ketiga Uchiha itu terdiam menyimak.

"Tapi, namamu memang Naruna, bukan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Naruna terdiam sejenak.

"Ehmm… Bisa dibilang begitu?" Ujarnya yang lebih mirip pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu, jika kau saja menyembunyikan identitasmu?" Sasuke menatap gadis dihadapannya tidak habis pikir. Naruna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, heran dengan respon pria itu.

" _Excuse me!_ " Naruna menegakkan bahunya dan menatap Sasuke lurus.

"Apakah kita sedang membicarakan siapa saya, disini? Tidak. Apakah saya sedang melakukan _interview_ pekerjaan? Tidak. Lalu, kenapa saya harus membuat kalian percaya, sementara saya sama sekali tidak merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kalian percaya." Naruna mengangkat tangan kanannya menahan Sasuke yang kembali akan berujar.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi. Saya hanya meminta 2 syarat, jika kalian ingin saya membantu Anda. Dan yang jelas, jauhkan pikiran Anda dari segala hal negatif tentang saya. Karena saya sama sekali tidak menginginkan apapun dari kalian selain 2 syarat itu." Tegas Naruna menatap Sasuke lurus. Tatapannya tajam, menjelaskan maksudnya yang tidak main-main.

Jika mereka ingin bantuannya, maka mereka hanya perlu melakukan 2 hal untuknya. 2 hal yang sama sekali tidak merugikan mereka, juga tidak merugikan dirinya.

Bukankah ini benar? Dia hanya tidak ingin mendapat masalah karena terlibat dengan keluarga yang mengenal masa lalunya, kan?

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Suasana ruang tamu apartemen Yakumo tampak mencekam, sejak Naruna mengeluarkan emosinya yang biasanya tersimpan rapi di balik ketenangannya. Demi Tuhan. Salah satu hal yang paling gadis itu benci adalah orang yang suka berfikiran negatif.

Banyak hal buruk terjadi karena pikiran negatif. Prasangka, dugaan sementara, rasa iri dan sebagainya datang karena pikiran negatif. Dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk kehidupan keluarganya – yang sekarang.

Keluarganya memang tidak kaya, namun cukup. Kakaknya memang hanya seorang fotografer, namun pria itu sudah hidup mandiri dan memiliki apartemen yang cukup _wah_ untuk ukuran keluarga mereka yang sederhana. Yeah, kalau dibandingkan dengan keluarganya yang dulu, jelas tak ada apa-apanya. Tapi setidaknya, dia bahagia.

Dan itu, adalah _point_ pentingnya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke." Suara tegas Fugaku memecah keheningan malam itu. Pria senja itu dengan tegas menatap putranya agar berhenti memojokkan gadis dihadapan mereka.

Meski dia sendiri juga khawatir jika Naruna berbahaya, tapi melihat tingkah laku gadis itu yang telah diamatinya sejak tadi, membuatnya yakin untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Ya, bagaimanapun… Kehadiran Naruna dibutuhkan Yui.

"Maafkan putraku, Nak. Dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan keluarga kami yang punya banyak musuh diluar sana" Mikoto meremas kembali tangan Naruna yang bisa digapainya, setelah gadis itu agak tenang.

Menghirup nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, Naruna berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terpacu oleh kejengkelan dan amarah. Tidak, dia sudah dewasa dan harus bisa berfikir dengan kepala jernih.

Apa kata kakaknya nanti, jika mendapati adanya kerutan baru karena dirinya yang sering kebakaran jenggot akibat pria berkepala setengah _unggas_ dihadapannya ini? _Hell NO_! Dia tak ingin sang _Oppa_ membawanya ke salón hanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit kerutan itu. Tidak. Dia tak mau diajak pergi berdua dan dijadikan tameng dadakan sang _Oppa_ yang punya banyak fans itu. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak apa-apa Bibi. Saya juga minta maaf karena bertindak kurang sopan barusan." Naruna tersenyum tulus pada Mikoto yang begitu penyayang, terlihat dari pancaran matanya yang teduh. Membuatnya merindukan sang _Umma_ di Korea sana.

"Jadi, Nak. Apa syarat keduamu?" Fugaku memutuskan untuk mempercepat penyelesaian masalah ini. Sementara Sasuke menahan diri dengan rahang yang mengeras karena menganggap ayahnya _terlalu_ lunak pada Naruna.

"Ah, ya…" Naruna tersenyum lega menatap Fugaku, "Syarat kedua saya adalah…"

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Pagi menjelang di kediaman Uchiha. Tampak Naruna dan Mikoto sedang sibuk memasak, karena mengingat jika semalam Yui begitu menyukai hidangan Korea yang Naruna sajikan. Mikoto ingin cucunya selalu makan dengan lahap.

Semalam, setelah menyetujui syarat yang Naruna berikan, Fugaku segera membawa pulang seluruh keluarganya. Meski ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi, dimana Naruna sempat menolak naik mobil dikarenakan traumanya. Bahwa ternyata, gadis itu memiliki trauma untuk menaiki mobil –kecuali berkap terbuka dan angkutan umum besar seperti bis, kereta, dan pesawat- yang diakibatkan oleh kecelakaan yang dialaminya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Mama!" Teriakan nyaring Yui yang disusul tangisan kala menyadari dimana dirinya berada segera terdengar sejak bangunnya gadis itu di dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu segera berlari keluar kamarnya dan berteriak mencari sang _Mama_.

"Yui-chan…" Naruna muncul di ujung tangga, merasa perlu membuat gadis itu tenang. Dan Yui, gadis kecil yang baru bangun tidur dan menangis di ujung tangga teratas segera menoleh dan membolakan matanya tak percaya.

"Mama!" Teriaknya girang sambil berlari turun dan menghambur pada sosok Mama-nya.

"Hati-hati, _Lil girl_ … Kau bisa terluka jika berlarian di tangga seperti itu." Tegur Naruna sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Yui dalam gendongannya.

"Mama~" Yui mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruna dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher gadis itu yang beraroma jeruk segar. Nyaman. Itulah yang gadis kecil itu rasakan.

"Nah _dear…_ Saatnya untuk mandi. Kau bau, tahu?" Tanya Naruna dengan ekspresi wajah mengerut yang membuat Yui tertawa karena bahagia. Bahagia bahwa yang dia lihat bukanlah mimpinya semata.

"Mandiin! Mandiin!" Ujar gadis itu manja. Dan keduanya segera naik menuju kamar gadis itu untuk mandi. Mengabaikan tatapan para pelayan yang tak percaya pada interaksi keduanya, juga Sasuke yang melihatnya sejak awal putrinya menangis hingga tenang.

Pria itu masih heran dengan sikap putrinya yang langsung lengket kaya ular keket pada gadis asing itu. Meski dirinya lebih heran dengan perasaannya sendiri -yang jika boleh jujur- merasakan kenyamanan melihat putrinya tertawa bahagia dengan sosok itu. Seolah, hatinya tak menolak, jika memang sosok itu yang diinginkan putrinya untuk menggantikan sosok sang Ibu yang telah tiada. Sosok sahabat sekaligus mendiang istrinya – Hinata.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Menu di meja makan kediaman Uchiha pagi ini tidak biasa. Karena selain makanan rumahan Jepang, ada tambahan makanan khas Korea yang langsung membuat Yui berbinar senang.

"Aku mau itu…" Tunjuk Yui pada _Bibimbab_ yang ada dihadapannya. Naruna dan Mikoto sengaja membuatnya melihat Yui sepertinya sangat menyukai makanan itu. Selain _Bibimbab_ , juga ada masakan korea lain seperti _Japchae4_ dan _Samgyetang5_.

Dengan telaten, Naruna mengambilkan makanan untuk Yui. Mereka berlima makan dengan khidmat, sampai sebuah suara datang dari ruang tamu, menginterupsi acara makan mereka.

" _Ohayou_ … _Minna_ _!_ " Sapa sosok itu dengan senyuman.

" _Ohayou_ -"

Naruna menggenggam sendok dan garpunya erat. _For God Sake! What the Hell is this?_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Hai hai semua, maaf baru bisa Up. Selain sedang stuck TA, saya juga kena mood swing gegara mager, hehe (-_-)\/** **Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :D**

 **Buat rincian kecelakaan Naruto chap depan yah, saya bingung kalo nyisipin ceritanya disini. Butuh banyak word, and malah ngerusak alur kalo dipaksain.**

 **Buat anonies-san, Nama Naruna itu adalah nama sahabat Naruto. Ah, mungkin biar nggak berbelit-belit dan bikin bingung, saya kasih bocoran kalo Naruto itu sekarang ber** _ **wajah**_ **Naruna karena satu dua hal yang akan diceritakan di chap depan, Insya Allah :D. Jangan kapok2 kasih saya krisan, ya Minna-san :D**

 **Jadi gambaran Naruto sekarang itu berambut merah dan bermata hazel. Maaf buat typo yang bertebaran, minna-san :D**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan jangan lupa ninggalin jejak :)**

 **Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat para readers, favoriters, followers dan reviewers tercinta. Jangan kapok2 kasih krisan ke saya yang masih banyak kekurangan dan dalam masa pembelajaran ini, ok ;)**

 **Btw, ada yang bisa nebak siapa itu yang muncul di akhir cerita?**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :D**

* * *

 _ **Glossarium**_

1 Masakan Korea berupa semangkuk nasi putih dengan lauk di atasnya berupa sayur-sayuran, daging sapi, telur, dan saus pedas gochujang

2 Pasta kedelai korea

3 Sup tiram hitam

4 Makanan Korea berupa sohun ( _dangmyeon_ ) yang dicampur dengan berbagai jenis sayuran dan daging sapi.

5 Sup ayam gingseng.


End file.
